My girl's growing up too fast!
by therandomer5000
Summary: Sequel to My daughter, Katrina. Kat is now 7 years old and is learning ninjitsu, She is finally getting her mask and weapon! (please read My daughter, Katrina first otherwise this won't make sense) R


**Please read "My daughter, Katrina" first, It will be better for you. If you have already read My daughter, Katrina then I say; I told you that I would make a sequel! enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mikey and his brothers were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast while Mikey ranted,

'I've got everything ready, I can't believe that I don't get to give my daughter her mask and weapons! I don't even know what she's going to get!' Mikey complained,

'Relax Mikey' Donnie chuckled,

'Yeah well you guys don't have children so you wouldn't know... AND you guys already know what's going to happen!' Mikey was really annoyed,

'It's fine Mikey, we're keeping it simple' Leo smiled,

'Hey Mike, It looks like someone has finally gotten up' Raph smirked,

'Wha-?' Mikey turned around to see his 7-year-old daughter, Katrina, walk into the kitchen,

'Morning Daddy' She smiled sweetly,

'Uh oh... You only call me Daddy when ya want something... what are you after Kat?' Mikey asked suspiciously,

'I want to know when I'm getting my mask! You guys got your when you were 5 and got you weapons when you were 10! why haven't I got a mask yet? why haven't I been taught ninjitsu!?' Kat sighed, She was a turtle like her dad, she looked like her dad as well! She had the same eyes and the same freckles. She was a fast developer because of what she was.

'Relax Kat, I don't know anything either' Mikey sulked,

'Dad... I just want to ask you one thing' Kat said as she looked up at Mikey with her puppy-dog eyes,

'Don't forget that your dad invented the eyes' Raph warned, Don and Leo snickered,

'Shut up Raph' Kat glared, Raph loved to annoy her,

'You call him **uncle **Raph remember' Mikey warned,

'Can I just ask you the question?' Kat asked,

'Yes, go ahead' Mikey smiled,

'Please don't give me a... Pink mask... Please' Kat begged with a shudder. She hated girly things, The turtles guessed it was because she had lived with a family of boys for her whole life. She has April but they didn't really see her often because her and Casey had moved away to Hawaii for the quiet life and they only visited once a year.

'I'm not in control' Mikey smiled kindly,

'Can't I just get an orange mask like yours? I want to be like you dad... I want to learn; Katana, Sai, Bo staff and Nunchucks!' Kat begged, The turtles laughed,

'Your dad only knows the weapons that have chains' Raph laughed,

'Yeah and you guys know nothing about the chain weapons' Kat growled, 'Dad's amazing with the chain weapons!'

'We know Kat, Your Dad is the only one that had the skill to learn with them' Leo smiled fondly at his little brother, 'He knows the basics of using a blade'

'I want to learn the chain weapons like Dad does!' Kat smiled proudly,

'Well if your grandpa lets me, I'll train you with them' Mikey rubbed Kat's head,

'REALLY!? AWWW THANKS DAD! YOU'RE THE BEST!' Kat grinned before running off to ask Splinter,

'Yeah... I'm the greatest when you get something and the worst when you don't' Mikey shook his head with a smile 'She is really mixed up'

'Hey, she's your kid Mikey... which means you have to control her' Donnie smiled, Mikey nodded his head. He felt proud of what his daughter had said about being like him,

'Ya know... She hasn't really got a choice when it comes to being like me does she?' Mikey said thoughtfully,

'What do you mean Mike?' Leo asked,

'She looks like me, talks like me and acts like me' Mikey smiled,

'Poor kid' Raph teased,

'Well except for the hair' Donnie pointed out. Kat used to have light brown hair but it slowly went ginger as she grew older,

'I wonder how she got ginger hair...' Leo asked himself,

'Heather's hair did the same but she dyed it back to brown' Mikey shrugged,

'MICHELANGELO!'

'Uh oh...' Mikey mumbled as he ran to see what his father wanted. He walked into the dojo the see Kat holding a stink bomb, his father holding his nose and looking angry. There was an awful smell in the air.

'Kat? seriously?' Mikey asked as he hid a smile, 'Come on,' Kat ran out of the dojo and Mikey quickly followed. They both went to Kat's room and sat on the bed while giggling. 'Right Kat, You've done well in not pranking me, the teacher, but you have to be more subtle! You can't do it right in front of them otherwise you get in trouble' Mikey laughed,

'I don't care if I get in trouble' Kat shrugged with a grin,

'Well I do' Mikey said softly.

'I know dad... I'm sorry... I couldn't resist' Kat smiled shyly,

'It's ok Kat... just... try and behave for the rest of the day, we have a surprise for you this afternoon' Mikey grinned, Kat's eyes shone with excitement.

'Really! what is it?' She whispered excitedly,

'I can't tell you cause otherwise it won't be a surprise' Mikey winked, 'You haven't had any breakfast so lets get ya some'

'But dad It's almost lunch! I'll just have a big lunch' Kat promised,

'Fine but you are definitely having breakfast tomorrow, It's the most important meal of the day' Mikey ointed out as he left the room.

'Not really' Kat whispered to herself as Mikey left. She looked around her room. It had changed since she was little, The once pink walls were now a dark green,her bed covers were now orange and her girly toys had been swapped with toy cars and trains. She still had some of her stuffed animals but she kept them for sentimental reasons rather than her wanting to play with them. Out of all her family members Kat was closest to her dad, He had a very protective nature when he was around her. He doesn't show it often but it's always there. She knew all her family by their first names but she had to add uncle or sensei or grandpa... or master. She had to call Mikey Dad for obvious reasons, she didn't really mind but she would forget sometimes. Kat couldn't wait for the afternoon but she was worried about what it was.

...

Lunchtime came and the turtles and rat stuffed their faces with sandwiches of all kinds, Kat was made to have loads more than them. She had her fathers apatite, She could eat anything at anytime. Mikey was very proud of that, he was careful to make sure she didn't eat too much. Katrina's favourite food was definitely pizza, At the age of 6 she could make and cook her own pizza. with Mikey watching over her of course. She loved to cook and she was always asking her dad to let her help in the kitchen. Mikey usually let her.

'I'm stuffed' Rah groaned,

'Right we gotta go and set things up. Mikey, Kat stay here until we're ready' Leo warned, the three turtles and rat left the kitchen in a hurry.

'Where are they going? what are they setting up?' Kat asked curiously,

'They're setting up your surprise' Mikey grinned,

'Why aren't you helping?' Kat asked,

'I'm not allowed to.. they think that I'll get too excited' Mikey frowned,

'What's the surprise?' Kat asked hopefully, Mikey looked at her with an amused look,

'Yeah, like I'm going to tell you' He laughed,

'Come on dad, please!' Kat begged,

'No, why don't you just...go ...and... draw something?' Mikey asked, Kat was great at drawing. just like Mikey,

'Nah, I don't want to. I want to find out what my surprise is' Kat smirked,

'You look so much like your uncle Raph when you do that' Mikey giggled,

'I do not!' Kat laughed,

'You do to'

'do not'

'do to'

'do not'

'do to'

'You are so annoying sometimes' Kat said as she rolled her eyes,

'And you act like a teenager sometimes' Mikey smiled sadly,

'What's wrong with that?' Kat asked as she saw her fathers sadness,

'My baby is growing up too fast' Mikey sighed sadly,

'I'm not a baby Dad' Kat smiled sadly as she sat on Mikey's lap,

'You'll always be my baby' Mikey grinned,

'You've said that like, a hundred times before' Kat laughed,

'That's because it's true' Mikey winked at kat,

'Why don't you want me to grow up dad?' Kat asked,

'I know what kids are like when they grow up, they say that they hate you more often and when your older... You won't want to spend much time with me... you'll want to go out on your own even though it's dangerous' Mikey said sadly,

'Dad, I'll always love you' kat sighed as she snuggled into her fathers shoulder,

'I love you too Kat' Mikey smiled, he had tears of pride in his eyes,

'MIKEY, KAT! IT'S READY!' Donnie shouted excitedly,

'Come on baby' Mikey smiled as he led Kat to the dojo.

...

When the two turtles walked in the dojo was dark. Leo, Raph and Donnie were sitting at the side, watching quietly. Splinter was in the middle, kneeling in front of a large red pillow with the Hamato clan symbol on it.

'Oh wow... I'm getting my mask?' Kat whispered to her dad,

'Yeah babe' Mikey grinned at her quietly. Kat sat down on the pillow and Mikey kneeled behind her.

'You're going to stay with me right?' Kat asked nervously,

'Course, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world' Mikey whispered back,

'Thanks dad' Kat smiled,

'Katrina Hamato, Daughter of Michelangelo Hamato. Today you will be given your mask, The mask will be a symbol of you family. You will also be told about your training and your weapons' Splinter said proudly, 'You will be given an orange mask, It is the symbol of happiness and light. Your father wears the same colour so this shows who your protector is'

'My protector is my father?' Kat asked quietly,

'Yes child' Splinter smiled as he handed Mikey the orange mask.

'Face me' Mikey grinned as he placed the mask over his daughters eyes and tied it.

'No for your weapons, You will be taught the same fighting skills as your father. Your weapon will be the nunchucks, Michelangelo will teach you about how to use these weapons along with other chain weapons. You must call him Sensei when he is teaching you.' Splinter nodded

'Yes Master' Kat smiled,

'Your uncles will be teaching you other things as well, Leonardo will teach you about the mind and sole, Meditation is a very important skill in ninjitsu. Raphael will teach you how to fight with out weapons which is also very important should your weapons not be close at hand when you need to fight. Donatello will teach you how to write and use technology as well as the basics such as; Maths, English and other school subjects. I will teach you about our clan and japanese history, You will learn how to speak Japanese and you will learn about how you family came to be' Splinter finished with a smile,

'Cool' Kat grinned,

'I will know give you your belt, pads and nunchucks' Splinter said as he passed each item to Kat,

'thanks' She smiled as she put them on and tucked her new weapon into her belt,

'Michelangelo will teach you everyday, Leonardo will only teach you on Mondays and Fridays, Raphael will teach you on Thursdays and Wednesdays, I will teach you on Tuesdays and Donatello will teach you on Saturdays and Sundays' Splinter explained, 'You will get the occasional day off. Michelangelo will teach you in the mornings and the rest will teach you from 1:00 to 3:00. we will finish the lessons when we please'

'Ok, I understand' kat nodded.

'You will not start today, You will start tomorrow' Splinter smiled,

'I won't teach you on Sundays though' Mikey smiled, 'We all do practise on Sundays'

'So on sunday morning I can watch you guys practise?' Kat asked,

'Yes' Splinter smiled,

'Cool' Kat grinned, 'Thanks Dad' Kat gave her dad a huge and Mikey hugged her back. The turtles and rat turned on the lights and left the dojo. Mikey blew out the candles and sat down, Kat ran to the bathroom to look at herself with her new mask and weapons. Michelangelo was feeling very upset,

'My little girl is growing up and... soon she'll have to face the world above the sewers, I don't want her to see that.. I don't want her to have to fight for her life. I don't want to find out that she died in battle or was taken by the foot or some scientists' Mikey sighed. He and his brothers would start taking Kat out on patrol when she turned 11. 'But what if she goes up sooner... I don't want her to get hurt or upset... I don't want gangs to be after her. My poor little girl, what did I drag you into?' Mikey asked himself. He knew that if anything happened to Katrina it would be his fault. 'She'll be fine.. She's strong and fast!' Mikey smiled. He got up and walked out of the dojo. He knew that Kat would be fine and would live a good life. He would make sure of it!

* * *

**Well that's it.. It was longer than I expected! I might do other one-shots about her, I can think of plenty! Please review xx**


End file.
